Lost With You
Lost With You Terry Marmo stared at himself in the mirror. The same mirror that his wife, Katherine Marmo, was so captivated with only minutes earlier. "What is it about this mirror that had her on edge?" Terry thought while brushing his teeth. After rinsing with mouthwash, he ran his fingers through his now short hair. Smiling, he glanced back at his reflection and remembered when he had longer hair. He cut it for various reasons. Getting too long, difficult to deal with, and it became a hassle in general. Plus, his wife liked it short. While he was reminiscing about the past, his thoughts drifted to the first time he saw Karla with that expression of fear. The time when he had practically traveled between worlds to find her. The time he first was whisked away to Mario Central... ---Mario Central: Fountain Plaza of Mario Stadium--- "Geez, what is that kid thinking!?" Terry said quietly to himself, slowly walking around the large marble fountain. "Better yet, what am I thinking, following his ideas..." Looking around the place, he realized that looking for Karla might not be so easy. The entire area was cram packed with video game characters. And they were real, not cosplayers. It's not like he could just walk up to anyone and say... "Umm...Excuse me, mister?" A sweet, innocent female sounding voice broke Terry out of his train of thoughts. Turning around, he saw a young fair-skinned girl with long, waist length lilac hair. She wore a white school uniform themed dress with purple trimmings that buttoned down to her thighs and didn't leave much room to the imagination. Her legs were mostly covered by long pink and white stripped socks with the shoes to match. To keep her somewhat messy bangs from covering her dark purple eyes was a white hair clip that resembled a directional pad found on a controller. Terry raised an eyebrow at her attire before acknowledging her presence. "Yes?" Apparently, his greeting was a little less than cheerful, making the already timid girl step back in surprise. However, she was standing in front of the fountain when she stumbled backwards. Terry reached out to grab her hand, only to be pulled into the water with her. "Oh, goodness! I'm sorry!" Terry sighed as he shook as much water off as he could before stepping out of the fountain. Once he was out, he reached out his hand and grabbed the slender girl's hand. "Here. C'mon, let’s get you out of there." After the unwanted bath, Terry fixed his shades and moved the wet bangs from the girl's forehead. "So, you had a question for me, yes?" The young girl jumped slightly from his touch, but composed herself. "Yes, I did. It's a late introduction, but I'm Nepgear. I'm the CPU candidate of the nation of Planeptune. I got lost and wanted some assistance, but instead I got a cold bath..." Terry smirked, ringing out his shirt of any excess water. "Yeah, that was not what I wanted either. Name's Terry. I’m pretty lost myself, so I can't be of much help to you. Sorry, lil lady." Nepgear looked downcast before Terry placed his much larger hand on her small shoulder. "Well, let's dry ourselves off and see if we can't help each other out. I'm sure you know more about this place than I do." Nepgear tilted her head in thought before coming up with an idea. "I do know of a small cafe around here. A friend of mine would go there often during her breaks. Unfortunately, that's the only thing I know about this area. Miss IF never really talks about where she works..." Terry raised her eyebrows behind his shades. "Miss…If? Who is named if!?" Nepgear giggled at his confusion. "No, not 'if'. IF. She's a hard worker, but she's...oh, let's just go to the cafe to dry off first. I don't want to get sick!" Terry nodded and followed the bubbly, shivering girl. All the while as he walked was “''Who names their child ‘if’, anyway?” While walking through the city, Terry noticed that not only was it the characters that were misplaced, but the environment itself was off. It was as if one minute you're walking down the streets of the shores of Turtle Zone, only to end up in the friendly neighborhood of Onett the next minute. The more he walked through the world that was as crazy as Pandora's Box, the curiosity he held back for so long had to be quenched. "Nepgear, was it?" He waited for the lilac haired girl's attention, which he received in the form of a nod. "I'm not really knowledgeable on the geography here. Why are so many people from different worlds here?" Nepgear place a finger under her chin. "Hmm...It's not just worlds, but dimensions. There was a war that involved the survival of all dimensions, and although we won, this is the aftermath of it. It only recently ended, and many citizens are adjusting, but it's still fresh on all of our minds..." Terry rubbed his own chin. "Who in their right mind would start a dimensional war!?" Nepgear only shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't know that much. I only know about what happened in my dimension and what my sister or her friends have told me. But I understand, though. Getting adjusted to life in a different environment is always tough." Terry noticed her downcast gaze. "It seems you've dealt with this before. Forgive me for bringing up a sensitive topic." Nepgear blushed as she shook her head and hands defensively. "Oh, goodness, no! There's no need for you to apologize! I have experienced being in different dimensions before, but nothing on this scale. But it is easier to adjust with experience...N-not that you need to experience it, but it just helps? I'm not as good as explaining things as Miss Iffy..." Terry cracked a smile and chuckled a bit. “''Hmm…Again with this…Iffy, was it? She must be important to her…” Nepgear noticed Terry laughing and puffed her cheeks, her face turning red as a tomato. "H-hey! You're not laughing at me, are you?" Fixing his shades, Terry shook his head calmly. "Nah. You just sound like someone I know, is all. And speaking of your friend, the path seems to have strayed a bit." Nepgear cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" Terry balled his fist and held them tightly at his side before calmly placing them into his pockets. "Because we are back at the fountain!!!" Nepgear frantically looked around her environment and wailed in disappointment. “Aww…I’m so sorry, Terry. Instead of getting you to the café, we talk our way back to the place we started.” Terry sighed, but remained calm. “''This really is nothing compared to hanging out with eccentric Murdoc and the clingy Karla.” Shaking his head, he looking at her through the corner of his eyes. “Don’t sweat it too much. You’ve enlightened me a little about where I am. That was worth the walk, right?” Nepgear’s face looked ready to explode from embarrassment. “G-G-Goodness! Are you this nice to ''every girl you meet for the first time!?” She took one step back, and Terry knew what was going to happen. “Nepgear! Watch your step!” Terry reached his hand out but jerked it back slightly and froze, letting Nepgear fall in the water. Looking at his right hand, he saw a small cut on his middle and ring fingers, a thin red line of blood inching its way out. Terry glanced to his sides before quickly helping Nepgear out of the water once again. Nepgear smiled and laughed it off. “That’s two unwanted baths today. I suppose it’s better than both of us getting wet, right?” Terry gave the young teen a forced grin. “Seems like you’re still in a good mood. By the way, do you happen to know who that blue coated brunette that’s quickly rushing over here is?” Nepgear looked to Terry’s left and smiled. “Oh! There’s IF! But why is she…?” Before she could finish her thought, IF jumped and launched herself at Terry with her legs stretched out. Terry quickly put up both arms and blocked her strike. On collision, Terry pushed back and forced her back into the air. IF flipped and landed a few feet away from the two. Terry straightened himself and moved to a fighter’s stance, preparing for the next assault. “That’s good to know, Nepgear.” Then turning to back to his would-be assailant, placed his left hand in his pocket and casually lifted his right hand, giving the short brunette a “C’mon” motion. “Nice to meet you, IF, although I see you like to play rough.” Meanwhile, Terry cursed his luck in his mind. “''I take it all back!! I’d rather be hanging out with Murdoc and Karla!''”Category:Story